


need

by Anonymous



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, PWP, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2018-12-18 23:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11884806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When Victor comes back to the heavy blanket of Yuuri's arousal in the air and Yuuri himself bent over the dining table, ass in the air and three fingers plunged deep into his leaking hole, his cock jerks painfully hard in his pants.There's a surprise for Victor at home.





	need

When Victor comes back to the heavy blanket of Yuuri's arousal in the air and Yuuri himself bent over the dining table, ass in the air and three fingers plunged deep into his leaking hole, his cock jerks painfully hard in his pants. 

 

"V- _Vitya_ ," Yuuri whines, looking over his shoulder, mouth wide and panting, face flushed red and wanting, eyes dark and smoldering. Slick drips from his hand onto a puddle on the floor, and Victor's mouth goes dry. "You took so long, Vitya, I- I couldn't - "

 

Dropping his bag to the ground, Victor takes three steps and presses himself into Yuuri's space but not enough to touch. He stares, transfixed, at the slick-soaked hand disappearing into the wide mouth of Yuuri's ass, listens to the melody of obscene squelches and Yuuri's grunts and moans, and breathes out a hot, shaking breath as his cock presses against the confines of his pants. He reaches, gently, and presses one finger into Yuuri along with the three other fingers pumping desperately in and out, and marvels at the way Yuuri sucks him in without resistance.

 

"Yuuri," he breathes, staring at this miracle before him. He smells delicious, this close, and Victor knows he tastes just as enchanting. "Yuuri, love, you're so beautiful. How should I reward you?"

 

"Fuck me," Yuuri says without hesitation, breathless. He grinds back on his fingers, on Victor's finger, and throws his head back, arches his back right off the table, and moans, digging his fingers deeper. "I'm ready, Vitya, I've been ready for so _long_ , please, fuck me with your fingers or your mouth or your cock - "

 

Victor pushes closer, twists his finger to where he's massaging the bundle of nerves that has Yuuri going boneless. He leans over Yuuri, mouth by his ear, finger relentless in its ministrations, and whispers, "Why not all three? Let me make you come over and over and over again, Yuuri."

 

A strangled gasp is all Yuuri can let out before he comes all over the table. His cock is still full even as it spurts out thick streams of come over the dining table, and  Victor feels his mouth salivate. How utterly insatiable.

 

"Beautiful," Victor murmurs into his ear. Yuuri's fingers fall out of his hole, spent as he is, and Victor presses a kiss to his temple before kneeling. His hands cup Yuuri's ass, spreading his cheeks wide and nuzzling the space between them, tongue swiping out for the briefest taste. "Delicious."

 

Yuuri shakes, keens something unintelligible, but pushes his ass out and closer to Victor's face. "Alpha," he whines, and spreads his legs wider. Slick drips out of his hole and down those sculpted thighs.

 

"What is it, love?"

 

Yuuri doesn't say anything, though, just presses his ass to Victor's face, shameless and wanting. When Victor doesn't do anything more besides humming and nuzzling, because he _wants_ Yuuri to say it, to beg for it even though Victor is the one on his knees, Yuuri ruts against the table, hips moving restlessly - in tantalizing circles in Victor's eyes. A low whine builds in Yuuri's throat. " _Eat me_ , Alpha - gods, please, don't tease me, just- "

 

Victor presses his lips to his hole and sucks the words right out of him.

 

"A- _Ah_ \- " Yuuri gasps, high and needy, a sound only for Victor's ears. His frustration falls flat, replaced by unadultered pleasure as Victor takes away his words and leaves him with nothing but moans and grunts and whines.

 

He backs up only to lick at the excess slick, adoring the way Yuuri writhes and pants, then presses his tongue inside Yuuri to do the same there. Slick slides over his tongue and down his throat, his personal taste of heaven brought by his own angel, as he fucks Yuuri into another orgasm.

 

"Vit-ya," Yuuri pants, voice hoarse, and when Victor looks up, Yuuri is looking over his shoulder at him, his own come dripping from his chin and on his neck. He digs a palm between his legs at the sight, the air punched out of his lungs, because Yuuri is just too much. "Vitya, come here."

 

Victor can't say no to Yuuri when he's looking at him like that, so he stands and leans back over Yuuri to kiss him senseless.  When he presses closer, Yuuri breaks the kiss, whispers, "Bedroom," in the half-second they part, and greedily closes his lips over Victor's to suck his tongue into his mouth.

 

Victor lets the kiss last a few moments longer before pulling away and gathering Yuuri into his arms. Almost immediately, Yuuri wraps his legs around his waist, his arms around Victor's shoulders, and mouths at the scent gland on his neck like he's starved, hungry for Victor. He grinds against Victor as he walks them both over to their bedroom, and Victor can feel Yuuri's cock, hard and leaking, against the loose fabric of his shirt.

 

"You're amazing, my omega," Victor says, voice strained as Yuuri continues to grind against him. The friction, along with Yuuri's scent so powerful and close, drives him insane.  "I can't wait to fill you up with my cock."

 

Yuuri shudders at that, licks at his neck, and presses even closer. 

 

"Do you want that, Yuuri?" Victor asks him as he sets him down on the bed, crawling between his legs and pushing his hips flush against Yuuri's ass. Yuuri's eyes widen at the feel of his clothed cock and curls his fingers into the bedsheets. Victor leans over him, forearms on either side of Yuuri's head, and says against his lips, "Do you?"

 

Yuuri's eyes burn bright with arousal, staring up at Victor like he's everything. "Yes," he whines, reaching down himself to pull at the waistband of Victor's sweats. "Alpha, I want you."

 

And who is Victor to deny him?

 

With a gentle kiss to Yuuri's lips and another to his scent gland, Victor pulls away to strip himself of his clothes. Yuuri is already bare, so he lies there, spread legs inching wider with every second Victor takes to undress. It's tantalizing, Yuuri's open desperation. Victor wants to push and push and see how far Yuuri will go, how much he can take, but when Yuuri calls, "Alpha," again, voice sweet and needy, Victor finds himself back in Yuuri's arms.

 

He presses down on Yuuri, satisfied by the way Yuuri tips his head back and bares his neck, and scents him with no reservations. It's heady, the mix of their scents. Yuuri hums in contentment as Victor moves over to the other side of his neck, and the sound has something warm and bright bursting in Victor's chest.

 

"So good to me," Victor mumbles, trailing kisses down to Yuuri's nipples. He licks one, unsurprised that it's already firm, then catches it between his teeth to pull and play. Yuuri gasps and presses a hand to Victor's head, hips grinding up against Victor's.

 

"More," Yuuri begs. A soft whine slips unbidden from his lips when Victor reaches down to thumb the head of Yuuri's cock, precum already rolling down the length. Victor moves lower until he can leave an open-mouthed kiss on Yuuri's cock, and Yuuri jerks, hips bucking up. "Alpha- !"

 

"What is it?" Victor murmurs. He grips Yuuri's thighs and spreads them wider, his cock aching at the sight of Yuuri's slick hole. 

 

"Fuck me," Yuuri pants.

 

Victor, without hesitation, pushes his cock into Yuuri, the all-encompassing heat delicious around his cock. When his hips are flushed against Yuuri's, he feels the hunger in his gut rise, taking over, and he pulls out to thrust back into Yuuri.

 

"Ngh- Alpha- Vitya, more," Yuuri says, scrabbling for purchase as Victor thrusts come faster, deeper. He wraps his arms around Victors neck and pulls him down for a hungry kiss full of teeth and tongue.

 

"Mine," Victor murmurs in the half-second their lips part. "My beautiful omega."

 

"Yours," Yuuri tells him as Victor moves down to his scent gland again, mouthing at it. "Mark me, Vitya. Let everyone know I'm yours."

 

Spurred on by Yuuri's words, filled with heated affection and possessiveness, Victor bites down on Yuuri's scent gland. His hips stutter as sensations bombard him, pleasure twice as strong with Yuuri's feelings coursing through him, but it isn't until Yuuri bites down on his gland while coming that his vision whites out and he comes too, knot keeping him in place.

 

Afterwards, Yuuri ends up sprawled across Victor's, dozing and sated. Victor stays up and brushes his fingers through Yuuri's growing hair, pressing his lips to Yuuri's sleeping face. 

 

"Sleep," Yuuri mumbles as Victor massages his scent gland. He swats his hand away and makes himself more comfortable. 

 

Victor smiles, heart near bursting with love for his omega. "Alright," he murmurs, wrapping one arm around Yuuri's waist and closing his eyes. 

 

Victor dreams of bright eyes and Yuuri's warm body safe within his arms. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
